


The Wet Tale of Five Desperate Knights

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [5]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Genre: Artorias is a good guy, Canon-Typical Violence, Desperation, F/M, Fear-wetting, Full Armour Wetting, Omorashi, Pee, Urination, Wetting, female omorashi, m/f ships aren't boring and I am continuing writing them in my stories, making a huge mess, male omorashi, partial wetting, the MCD tag is for the fallen knight story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting.This work contains five self-contained stories about various knights in the universe of Dark Souls who are suffering a wet plight.
Relationships: Abyss Watcher/Abyss Watcher
Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473239
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. The Desperate Silver Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This actually were some requests I got from the Omorashi board. Because the characters in questions are almost all enemy types in the game, I had to make up a bunch of OCs for them or use existing ones. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver Knight General Amira gets so caught up in work that she neglects her potty break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first request, a desperate silver knight, I decided to use Amira from one of my other stories. This takes place during the part where Anor Londo started to fall down, shortly after the death of Artorias. Readers of my other works probably will know when exactly this little story took place ^^

“I must say, this cake is delicious. And the tea that comes with it... it is very fitting. What was it again?” 

Even though Amira, current silver knight general, had a busy schedule, having to take a patrol route twice as long to cover for Captain Ornstein while he still recovered from his sickness, she had let herself talked into trying the newest addition on the menu in her favourite tea house. 

“It is a herbal blend, general Amira.”, the owner of the tea house said. “Maybe you want to try and guess all the herbs in it.”

“You know I am up for this challenge.”, Amira said and eagerly took a large gulp from the tea, let it dissolve on her tongue and tried to get the different herbs out. 

“I am sure there is some chamomile and mint in it...”, she said, “...but there is also some distinct taste I can't really make out.” She took another sip and another, trying to guess until the tea cup was empty. “Can I have a second one?”, she requested and was shortly after provided with a fresh steaming hot beverage. 

“I am not too sure if there could be Fennel in it...”, she said as she tasted further. “There is such a distinct taste, I can't believe that I don't get it...” Once the second cup was emptied, she had to give up. “Alright, what was it?” 

“Lemon Grass.”, the owner of the tea house smiled at her. 

Amira's hand flew to her forehead. “Of course! How could I overlook this?!” 

“Would you like another piece of cake?”, the owner asked. Amira considered, but the choice was taken from her when she saw a person rushing by and someone cried out “Thief!” 

She was up in an instant, pulled her helmet over her head and grabbed for her spear and shield as she took up the pursuit. 

“Don't worry, I come back to pay once I capture them!”, she called back to the tea house as she followed the thief. She could see how they tried to slip into a dark alley, but not with her. She had grown up in Anor Londo, she knew every nook and cranny of this city and at her position, she had manage to go onto patrol with Captain Ornstein a few times, who lived long enough to know these streets even better than her. 

It was easy for Amira to find the right alley to take to cut the thief off and they ran right into her spear. A simple poke was all that she needed for them to surrender. She got out a rope and tied the thief up. 

“And now you give back what you stole to the victim before you are brought back to the cathedral for judgement.”, she scolded the thief. 

Once she made it back to the tea house, Amira talked with the victim, gave her back her belongings and forwarded the thief to one of the silver knights on patrol. Then she went back to finally pay for the food she had gotten. 

As she counted out some coins she felt a twinge in her bladder. Oh, it seemed like all the tea she had drunken earlier had already rushed through her. She should ask the tea house owner if she could use their outhouse, but before she could voice her question, some of the silver knights came running to her. 

“General Amira, there have been more victims of thievery at the market place.”, they called out. 

“Damn, they are probably a group!”, Amira shouted and started to run alongside the knights, getting more information out of them, the state of her bladder pushed deep back into her head. 

A good half an hour later, they had caught four more thieves and indeed, they all had belonged to the same group. As Amira instructed the silver knights to jail them all up in the cathedral, her bladder came back into her mind. 

Sure, she needed to go, but she also had to finish her patrol and she would cover Captain Ornstein's route too. She would be out on the road for at least another hour, maybe even more. 

She shrugged. She was a knight and used to holding. She could easily hold it until she was back in the cathedral and to relieve herself on the privy before continuing her duties. 

Half an hour later and half the patrol done, Amira regretted that she hadn't gotten back to the teahouse to ask to use their outhouse. Drinking all this tea earlier had been a grave mistake. Her bladder had felt up much quicker than anticipated. She made a brief pause and crossed her legs, lightly groaning. It had been some time since she had needed to piss so urgently. However, she knew she had managed to hold it in more dire situations, so she took a few deep breathes and continued on the patrol. 

Ten minutes later Amira was rather glad that the route Captain Ornstein normally took was rather quiet. A lot of the residents had left Anor Londo and this particular part was full of vacant houses. 

Amira was taking another break to calm herself down and take pressure of her bladder. She almost wished she could hold herself, but being in full armour, this would do nothing. As she breathed in slowly to calm herself down in a meditative way, her gaze wandered over the vacant houses. 

Technically... technically she could just find a space to squat down and let loose in this area. Nobody was here and the chance of someone coming into this part of town was next to zero. It made Amira question why Captain Ornstein still insisted to walk this route. She should ask him once he recovered. 

While the thought was tempting, Amira highly was against just pissing into an alley. She wasn't that desperate yet. She was uncomfortable and wished that she could empty her bladder, but she only had around twenty more minutes until she was back at the cathedral. She could easily make it. The general of the silver knights shouldn't be seen doing such an ungraceful thing, even if nobody was around. 

So Amira continued her route, her paces growing quicker. The sooner she was back at the cathedral the better. She clenched her muscles and didn't intend to stop once she was done and could finally use the privy like her bladder had demanded from her for the last hour or so. 

Amira practically ran the steps up the cathedral once the patrol was finished. Her bladder felt thoroughly full and she just wanted to finally empty it after having holding in for so long. Once she was inside, she slowed her pace however. The privies weren't that far away, she could made it another five minutes with ease. 

Unfortunately, once she crossed a certain room, a door slammed open and voice piped out: “Um.. General Amira.. could you.. sign the documents in the name of.. Captain Ornstein?” 

Amira turned her head and her eyes widened. Technically, she should just tell Sira, the silver knight girl that took care of the paperwork, that she would come back to her in an instant, she just needed to use the privy. 

But Sira was very shy and that she managed to reach out to her and form a sentence like this almost without stuttering was something that shouldn't be crushed by her running away, so she simply said: “Sure.” and followed Sira in the room. 

Her bladder hated her for this decision. 

Whatever, how long would it take? She only needed to sign a few documents and then she could go pee. 

Amira pulled her gauntlets off and dipped a quill in some ink, leaving her helmet on. She saw enough with it and she only needed to sign. 

She swallowed when she saw the mountain of paper that Sira was slid over to her. 

“..That much..?”, she said and squirmed around on the chair. 

“...Captain Ornstein neglected doing this...”, Sira replied, staring down. Great, the young knight surely wouldn't notice Amira's plight. She just had to get it over with and quick. 

So Amira started to sign the documents, all while squirming and wiggling on the chair, desperately trying to keep the impending flood inside of her. The twenty or so minutes of her spending to sign the papers felt like poor torture. She even could feel how her tight control slipped as a few drops had made their way into her underwear once the last paper was signed. 

Oh dear, now she really needed to get to the privy as soon as possible. 

“Call me if you need me, Sira, I need to go now.”, she said and shot up after putting her gauntlets back on, striding out of the room and then wanting to break into a jog, which she quickly gave up when another leak threatened to come out. She stopped, groaning and crossing her legs before picking up a pace that felt doable. 

Halfway on the way to the privy Amira felt another leak threatening to come and this one made it and and dampened her underwear. She immediately stopped. She wouldn't make it. She should have gone before she would have helped Sira. Now she was awfully close pissing herself. 

Scanning the rooms around her, Amira noticed that she was in an area with a lot of guest rooms. Which usually had chamber pots inside of them. That would be THE solution. She hurried to the nearest door and turned the handle, rushing inside only to not see a bed which would have a chamber pot inside of it but a few canvasses and...

“Terrick, what are you doing here?” Amira drew a blank as she saw her cousin sitting on the ground of the painting room, even forgetting her overfilled bladder for a split second but it came back to the front of her mind right again and she quickly crossed her legs, nervously bouncing. She was in trouble now.

“I am looking at Captain Ornstein's discarded paintings.”, Terrick replied. “And you? Are you alright? You kinda look nervous...”

“To be honest, I am about to piss myself.”, Amira admitted, her face flushing red, gladly not seen under her helmet. 

“Shouldn't you go to the privy then? The painting room is hardly the right place to take a piss.”, Terrick said flatly. 

“I know! I neglected going earlier and I wanted to use a chamber pot from the guest rooms but I went into the wrong room and, agh, I am going to have an accident in a minute!”, Amira yelled. 

“Amira, can you hold it a bit more? I am going to get you a chamber pot, alright?”, Terrick said and stood up, sympathy glinted in his eyes. He rushed out of the room and let Amira standing, muscles clenched, hoping for him to return soon. 

As she waited, it occurred to her, that she had to get her greaves down before she would be able to go, so she tossed her weapons onto the ground and started to work on getting them off. Sadly, she was so desperate that she started shaking, so that her hands slipped off of them all the time. She growled, getting frustrated. With the way she was shaking, it was no wonder that she couldn't get the greaves down with her gauntlets on. Just as she wanted to get rid of the first gauntlet, Terrick came back into the room with a chamber pot. 

“Still good? Wait, why haven't you gotten your armour of the way by now!?”, he said as he put the chamber pot down in front of Amira, whose bladder screamed at the sight and she could feel another spurt come out. 

“I tried, but I didn't manage!”, she yelled. 

“Need some help?”, Terrick sighed and came nearer, intending to help her with the greaves. But the moment he bend down to unbuckle the first greave, Amira could feel that her bladder had enough. 

“Terrick, step away from me!”, she yelled as as the flood gates broke open. Amira was quick-witted enough to at least squat over the chamber pot as a torrent drenched through her underwear and pants in mere seconds before it finally leaked through the joints of her armour, hitting the bottom of the chamber pot with a tinkling sound. 

After she finally relieved herself after holding it for so long, Amira was hit with a wave of poor bliss: “Oooh... this feels so gooooood...”, she moaned, completely ignoring the fact that she was not only wetting into her pants but also full force into her armour. 

Terrick just stared at her before choking out: “Oh by the gods, Amira, are you alright?”

“I have never felt better...”, she said, feeling how the stream rushed out of her, hearing how the dribbles that left the joints of her armour made it into the chamber pot, purely caught up in her relief. 

“I mean... you are pretty much wetting yourself...in full armour...”, Terrick felt the need to point out, face turning red as he realized what he was watching and turning around, holding the handle of the door so that nobody could enter. 

“Huh?”, Amira suddenly realized the hard facts. She had been so caught up in her sweet relief, that she had chose to ignore that she was pissing into her armour. She turned a bit red in the face and cleared her throat. “Well, um, I guess I have to clean up my armour and clothes later.” 

With Terrick turned around, Amira could do nothing more but wait for her body to finish. Her pants now were completely drenched and she could feel how the hot piss snaked down her thighs before leaking out of the armour. She knew she could count on Terrick to not tell anyone about this, but the humiliation still set in. She was a silver knight general and should have been able to plan her breaks better before it came to this. She wondered if Captain Ornstein ever had gotten in such a situation?

The stream felt like it wanted to go on forever but eventually Amira felt it cease, squatting dripping over the chamber pot, still shaking a bit, from both humiliation and euphoria.

“At least we don't have to clean up a mess on the floor...”, she said with a laugh, deciding to take this whole mess with humour. As she glanced into the chamber pot, she cringed, that was a lot of pee. And a good amount had drenched her pants and armour instead. She surely had overestimated her holding abilities. No wonder that she had wet herself. 

“Shall I get you some fresh clothes?”, Terrick asked. 

“And some towels so that I can dry myself up before taking a bath.”, she said. “Make sure to lock the door behind you before you leave...”, Amira said and Terrick nodded. The least she needed was someone coming in seeing her drenched in her own piss squatting over a chamber pot. 

“Of course.”, Amira could hear how the door clicked and the sound of the key locking it while she waited, still dripping wet, over the chamber pot. When Terrick came back, the fluid had cooled down and her pants were rather damp and uncomfortable to wear. 

Terrick stepped in and locked the door again behind him, carrying a fresh change of pants and underwear, apparently the standard silver knight wear for females and a few towels. He spread one of them onto the ground. “So that you can change without worrying to mess up the floor.”, he said as he laid the other towels down next to her. 

Amira got up and stepped on the towel, working on removing her greaves, which carried an acidic stench. “This will be a trouble to clean up later...”, she said as she pulled down her pants and underwear and used the towels to dry off all the urine that had run down her legs. Terrick was leaning against the door, politely looking into another direction. 

“I can't believe that I wetted myself while in full armour...”, she said, as she took the fresh clothes and put them on. 

“If it makes you feel better...”, Terrick said. “Last week I have been in a rather similar situation.”

“Really?”, Amira asked. “I can't remember that I saw you cleaning your armour because it got wet.”

“Well, I made it to the privy.”, Terrick said. “And I managed to take my greaves off, but the moment they fell down I lost control and started peeing full force into my pants. I simply wanted to do some damage control and slumped myself down on the privy, where I continued peeing into my pants for a very long time. I just had to go that bad.” 

“And what happened when you were done?”, Amira asked. 

“I had to stay there and wait for my pants to not be dripping wet anymore. Once I felt they were dry enough, I put my greaves back on and shuffled to my room where I could clean myself up and change. Luckily nobody noticed this. It was rather embarrassing. Losing control just before you made it? How pathetic...”

Amira chuckled as she worked on drying off her greaves with the last towel. She still needed to clean it properly, but for the moment, it would be enough. 

“Terrick, thank you.”, Amira smiled. “It really makes me feel better about myself.” 

“So, shall I help you clean your greaves?”, Terrick asked. 

“You don't have to, you already have helped me out enough.”, Amira said. 

“Oh, but you know, I know some very good tricks to get the stench of pee out of armour...”, Terrick said.

“Terrick, just how often have you wet yourself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see more Omorashi scenarios with your favourite Soulsborne characters, feel free to leave me a comment with a request.
> 
> Also feel free to leave me a comment to tell me how you liked this chapter ^^


	2. A Desperate Black Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Black Knight forgot to take care of her needs before embarking on a trip to a mission and soon realizes she is in trouble when she notices she is the only woman in the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second request for the Omorashi board, which asked for a Black Knight wetting. I made up an entirely new character for this request. Enjoy!

She really hoped that there would come a settlement soon so that they would take a break. 

“Sophronia, are you coming? You are lagging behind.” At the voice one of her squad members, the black knight broke out of her thoughts and hurried back to the group. 

“I am sorry, I have been distracted.”, she said as she shouldered her axe and started to walk next to her comrades. In a way that wouldn't make it obvious that she badly needed to go.

When Artorias had recruited a squad of black knights to go fight a demon threat in a village a few hours away, Sophronia had volunteered, being eager for a good fight after weeks of mere training. In fact, she had been busy with training right as Artorias had asked for volunteers for the squad and while he had given them enough time to get ready and Sophronia had packed quite a few things to take along, even clothes to change and a few snacks, she had forgotten one very essential thing. 

She did had a lot of water during her training session and she had neglected to visit the Privy before they left. She hadn't needed to go back then, but after they had been on the way for an hour, her bladder had started to make itself noticeable. And now that another hour had passed, it really didn't take kindly of not having been emptied. 

And that happened to her, the black knight who was usually packing so much things and thinking about every possible scenario that people usually called her “crazy prepared”.

She knew they would need at last three more hours to reach the village. While for most villages and cities it probably was weird that the knights of Anor Londo didn't rely on horse backs, it had to do with the fact that they were fighting beings that were far too large and powerful to fight while riding a horse on one hand and on the other hand Anor Londo was surrounded by thick woods, so that they were far faster on foot. 

While the walking didn't bother Sophronia at all, her bladder sure did. If there just would be a settlement near, so that they could take a quick break, so that she could ask for them to use one of their outhouses. Sadly, her companions seemed to have other plans. 

She could see how one of them talked to Artorias and she could make out the words that they needed a quick pee break, because they would be on the road for a while longer. And while she was glad to hear that and hoped that the settlement for the break would come soon, she had forgotten Artorias' nature, who raised his hands and shouted to the group: “Alright everyone, let's take a quick pee break. Just make sure to not go alone, go in groups of two or three.”

Of course he wouldn't find a proper settlement but instead tell his squad to just let loose in the lush woods around them. Thinking about it, Sophronia found it made sense. It wasn't like there was anybody there but the squad, she just had one tiny problem...

She was the only woman in the group. 

While she had the feeling, that the guys wouldn't mind if they joined them, the thought of her squatting down to let loose with only their company made her anxious. On earlier missions she always did had at least another woman in the group, so that they could go together whenever Artorias had called one of the infamous nature pee breaks. But now she was alone and she didn't even knew if she would manage to go knowing that only guys were around her, even if they wouldn't watch. She had felt far more comfortable with another woman around. 

That probably meant that she had to hold it. She didn't had another choice. She awkwardly crossed her legs, which didn't do much because of the armour she was wearing and leaned against a tree. 

As she leaned against the tree, she noticed that Artorias had done the same. Didn't he need to go? Probably, the wolf knight was known for having a bladder of steel. As he noticed her standing there, he addressed her: “Aren't you having to pee, Sophronia?”

She shook her head, maybe a bit too quick, not wanting to tell him that she simply was feeling too awkward to pee in a male group. She observed him a bit after he went back to what looked like spacing out and asked herself if she should just ask him if he would join her. She knew that it was dangerous to go alone in the woods, there always could be a wild animal or even worse and one normally let their guard down a great deal when relieving themselves. But... asking one of the great knights of Gwyn to join her just because she needed a break, that felt... wrong. She quickly shook that thought off. She just needed to hold it. 

But, her bladder was screaming at her to be emptied. And she didn't want for Artorias to catch on that she was holding despite him telling the group they could take a break for this exact purpose. She shifted nervously from one foot to the other and when Artorias glanced at her direction hid behind the tree she was leaning against, not wanting for him to catch on. 

This had been a mistake, because from her new position she could see a group of three of the squad members with two of them keeping guard and the third one letting loose a strong stream against the tree. Watching this made her bladder spasm and she inhaled sharply as she had to clench her muscles to keep her from leaking, staring at some leaves on the ground, anywhere but not there. 

Sophronia felt more than happy when the group reassembled from the break because that meant they would move again and the sooner they were at their destination the better. She just hoped they would hurry. 

However, as they continued walking she thoroughly regretted that she hadn't took the chances to relieve herself. Why had she been so stubborn about not wanting her team mates witness her pee? It had only been another half an hour of walking and she felt like bursting. There was no way she would make it until they reached their destination. And she couldn't ask for another break, not now that she had already ignored the first... and probably only one they had gotten. 

Naturally in her state of trying to walk while desperately trying to hold in the flood that was stored in her bladder, Sophronia lagged behind. Some of her teammates noticed this and she noticed them walking slower, until they were next to her. One of them started to talk: “Are you alright? You seem to feel unwell...” 

“Hm, it's nothing.”, she said, trying to hide her utter desperation, but it wasn't easy because her legs started shaking with every step. She inhaled sharply as she momentarily lost control and stopped the leak last second. 

“Oh, are you, on your, you know...”, the second of her companions said and while Sophronia perfectly knew that this wasn't the case, she decided to just nod so that they would leave her alone. 

As her companions had caught up back with the group, she looked down at herself and saw that she had laid a hand on her stomach, or more her armour, what probably made her companions think that she was indisposed at the moment. 

Sophronia had to take another deep breath and stopped for a few seconds when her bladder spasmed again. Calm, she needed to be calm. When she wouldn't be thinking about it then she would make it. Then she would be able to hold. Sophronia braced herself and caught up with the group. 

Another half an hour later she had to admit to herself that she was fighting a losing battle. She barely could hold up with the pace of the group anymore, having to stop and collect herself every few meters. And then having to run up to them didn't help her plight at all. She would never hold through until they arrived. She needed to pee, now, but she had no clue how she should tell the others her plight... and the reason she was in this situation anyway. 

As she still was thinking about how to solve her problem, she noticed that someone was besides her. As she looked up, she froze (and leaked a bit) as she noticed that it was Artorias. The next thing he said made her bladder scream in frustration. 

“Everyone, I think I have noticed a threat following us. Stay here and don't move away. Sophronia, you come with me to take care of it.” 

Why in the world he had chosen her, the one who was on the verge of wetting herself and surely not able to fight like this, was out of her mind. However, after they had walked a few meters deeper into the forest, Artorias turned to her and said: “Sophronia, I have to apologize. I should have caught on that you would have been uncomfortable to pee with only guys around. I should make sure that at least always two females are always present in the squad, for this exact situation.” 

Sophronia blushed under her helmet. Apparently her plight had become obvious. “Sir.. I am the one who should apologize. I should have been able to say anything, instead of trying to hold in it... Hngh.”, she groaned and put her hands into her crotch, it didn't help much because of the armour as a wave of pain and desperation rippled through her. 

“I assure you that I won't look, so feel free to just go.”, Artorias said and turned around. Sophronia shoulders sagged in relief, knowing that she wouldn't have to fight but that her squad leader gave her the chance to fix her mistake from earlier. 

As desperate as she was, she still was in full armour and had to get some parts of it off first. She laid her axe and shield down, then pulled her gauntlets off and once she had thrown them on the ground where they landed with a clank, she wiggled out of her greaves and sabatons. 

Once her lower armour had joined the gauntlets on the ground, she took a few steps to the side, having to stop for a few seconds when another wave of desperation hit and then squatted down, intending to pull down her pants once she had lowered herself so that she could let go, but that had been a gross miscalculation. 

The moment she had entered the squatting position, her bladder took this as permission to empty out and she could feel the flood gates breaking, warmth started to bloom in her crotch.

In an instant, she shot up, cramming both hands between her legs, trying to hold back the flood. She didn't had any success. She could feel a heavy stream rushing out of her, wetting though her underwear and pants in mere seconds, not even bothered by her hands trying to keep the flood in, dribbles running through her fingers, all being caught in a growing puddle beneath her feet. 

Oh, she could barely believe this was happening. And to her of all black knights, the one they liked to call “crazy prepared” because of how sure she was to take every situation into account. But here she was, ounce and ounce of urine coming out of her bladder, landing in her pants and then snaking down her legs in rivulets, as she was beating herself up that she hadn't spoken up sooner. That she just hadn't took the chance she had been given. Surely squatting down and relieve herself on the forest floor, even with company, would have been preferable instead of wetting herself in front of Artorias, who was not only the squad leader but also one of the knights of Gwyn! 

Even though he had turned around and was standing a good deal away from her, he would be able to hear what was happening and even if he would assume that she had made it, he would turn around and see the mess. 

Being hit by another wave, this time, humiliation, Sophronia started to shake as her bladder pushed out the last drops of urine and once her stream had ceased she couldn't help but start to sniffle. 

At this Artorias turned around, asking: “What's wrong?” As he saw what had happened, he just said: “... Do you have clothes to change with you?” 

Sophronia hadn't expected that. That he would react that... unfazed. Like he hadn't just witnessed a grown woman and one of the black knights wet herself because of her own bad decisions. 

As she didn't answer right away and she sniffled again, feeling very very undeserved to be in the presence of this great knight, he talked again: “Please don't cry. You aren't the first one who has wet themselves on a mission or on travels. It happens quite frequently actually.” 

At this, Sophronia perked up, the tears that already had welled in her eyes, going away. “R..really?” 

“Yes. So do you have any clothes to change with you?” 

After a small while Sophronia nodded, but as she stepped out of the puddle she made, she noticed another problem. “But I am all filthy and wet... I can't change in clean clothes like this...” 

“Don't worry, there is a small stream not far away.”, Artorias said. “I will come with you, but don't worry, I won't look when you clean yourself up.” He picked up Sophronia's bag, added the parts of her armour that she had taken off to it and, shouldered her weapons and started walking. 

Sophronia needed a few seconds to get herself together but then followed Artorias, the wetness off her pants was heavy and felt uncomfortable, especially now that her urine had started to cool. 

“I am sorry!”, she blurted out. “For not having said anything. For you having to realize what was wrong with me. For, uh, making such a mess all over myself...”

“Don't worry.”, Artorias said. “You are far easier to handle then Ornstein.” He laughed. 

“The captain?”, Sophronia said, being distracted by the sound of rushing water, the aforementioned stream came into sight. Artorias stepped to the side and handed Sophronia her bag once she had washed her hands. 

Then he turned around and as she wriggling out of her damp pants, he continued his story. “Yes, the captain. He is so incredible shy when it comes to having to pee, he would rather wet himself than for someone even knowing that he had to go. It is the hardest of tasks to talk him into just going in the woods, because for some reason, he insists on wanting to use the 'proper' place for it and would rather torture himself instead of just letting it out.” He laughed again. “He is one of our greatest strategists, but can be such a mess. But, oh, don't you ever tell him that I told you this.” 

“Of course not, sir.”, Sophronia said. Once she had cleaned herself up and slipped into a new pair of underwear and pants, she felt much better. 

“Sir, thank you very much.”, she said and bowed to him. 

“Don't mention it.”, Artorias said, as she put her armour back on. “We all have been in situations like this and I can't see anyone of my companions suffer.”

“Still, you helped me out a great deal. Can I repay you somehow?”, Sophronia asked, picking up her shield and axe, finally being ready to go on the walk again. 

“Just give your best with the demon we are gonna fight.”, Artorias smiled to her. 

Sophronia returned the smile: “With pleasure, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can feel free to send me requests when you want to see Omorashi with your favourite Soulsborne characters.


	3. The Desperate Darkwraith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Darkwraith gets interruped when he tries to relieve himself and is instead locked into a fight with an Ashen One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request from the Omorashi board for a desperate Darkwraith. Enjoy.
> 
> Even though it shouldn't be said anymore, this work contains Omorashi, which practically is about people being desperate for a pee and often wetting themselves. If this isn't your thing please leave.

Upon arriving at the swamp the Darkwraith had excused himself from his group. He knew that wandering the swamp alone wasn't the safest thing to do and that they needed all three of them to fend off the threat they were facing, but he had a problem that he needed to take care of first. 

Their journey had been long and exhausting and after a bit too much water intake and a missed break his bladder was absolutely bursting. He didn't want to admit to the others that this was the reason for him to wander away from the group, that he simply had to step out because he could barely hold it anymore, but instead he had made it sound like he wanted to scout the swamp. 

Still, giving up the safety of the group caused the problem that he now needed to find a safe place to relieve himself. The swamp was not only poisonous, meaning that he needed to find a place on dry ground, it was also crawling with slugs and Ghru's, the natives of the swamp who were more than territorial and would attack anything that dared come close to them. 

After a good while of desperate walking, the Darkwraith found a secluded abandoned building made out of stone. This was perfect. Not only was it safe, it would also shield him from any unwanted looks. Despite the swamp being a harsh and unwelcome area, it was known that the so called Ashen Ones sometimes traversed into it in search of the Lords of Cinder. 

Once he had spotted the building his full bladder had started to scream in joy and he could feel himself leak a little. He made haste to get inside the building so that he could finally relieve himself. Just as he positioned himself in front of the wall, intending to get rid of his greaves, his dark sword leaned against the wall, he heard a noise behind him and in an instant he had grabbed his sword to parry a blow from an unwelcome visitor. 

Damn, talking about having bad luck. Right in front of him stood one of the so called Ashen Ones, apparent by the flickering of embers around their form. They probably had tried to sneak up on him at his vulnerable position but they needed to get up earlier to trick a Darkwraith like this. 

Upon having been found out, the Ashen One rolled backwards and raised their own sword, determination shining in their eyes which were one of the only things visible through the mask they probably wore to fight the swamp gas. The Darkwraith frowned beneath his skull like mask. He was confident in his skill, but he also was pissed at being interrupted, especially because the very act he had been interrupted from was taking a leak. 

He needed to fight off the Ashen One first before he had a chance to relieve himself. As the Ashen One attacked he took in a slightly straddle-legged position to meet their blow which he regretted at once because his body took this as cue to leak a bit more. 

With a low hiss he closed his legs but this distraction was enough for the Ashen One to get a good hit at his arm, he could feel how a gash opened up and blood seeped out of the wound. Upset about his mistake and the received wound the Darkwraith changed to offense and dealt a combo of three quick sword slashes, two of which were blocked with a shield and the third managed to get the Ashen One to stagger. The Darkwraith used this opportunity to charge his dark hand and suck the life right out of the Ashen One, feeling how the wound on his arm closed up in the process. 

As the Darkwraith stared at the Ashen One, waiting for them to dissolve into ashes, he crossed his legs in an awkward manner. His bladder had already been close to bursting, now it felt like overflowing. Just as he considered to play it safe and stab his sword right through the chest of the Ashen One, he saw them raising a flask with a golden fluid and they took two large sips. 

He froze as they got up again. He had forgotten about the Estus Flask. Once he had become a Darkwraith and with the gift of the dark hand there had never been a use for this Undead favourite anymore. 

What made it even worse, the liquid in it looked like piss. He could feel how another spurt escaped him. He better ended this quick. 

Once the Ashen One was up on their feet again, they thrust their sword at him. He could raise up his dark hand just in time to block the blow, adjusting his sword and trying an overhead slash but the Ashen One rolled away swiftly and he could feel how his leg got sliced open. He staggered back and raised his swords, growling in pain and frustration. 

With the distraction that was an overfilled and leaking bladder the Darkwraith got pushed into the defense, mostly using his dark hand to block the incoming attacks and suffering more and more wounds as his bladder gave more and more out. At one time he couldn't deny anymore that these weren't leaks anymore, it was a constant dribble that saturated his armour. 

Clenching every muscle trying to get the flow to stop, the Darkwraith then managed a small miracle. He avoided the next hit of the Ashen One and when his own sword connected with them it went right through their chest and they went limp and dissolved into ashes. He had won. And this meant he could finally relieve himself. 

He staggered back to the stone building and limped near the wall, falling to his knees, feeling the constant dribble soaking his drawers and legs. 

He didn't even knew why he bothered to removed his greaves. Once they were out of the way, he pulled his drawers down, snatching his frantically dribbling member with one hand, with the other he supported himself on the wall. 

Once hit by fresh air, the stream doubled in intensity and he started peeing like there was no tomorrow, heavily panting, not caring that the quickly growing puddle on the ground hit his knees, not caring that he practically started to sit in his own liquids, all what he cared about was that he would be _empty_.

After what felt entirely too long there were only a few drips which dropped down into the huge, yellow puddle the Darkwraith was sitting in, shaking from the euphoria of relief. His entire bottom half was drenched in his own fluids, even his sword and the greaves were showing a certain golden tint. 

Slowly he pulled his drawers up even though they were damp and uncomfortable to wear. He stood up and picked up the greaves and his swords, limping away from the puddle, wondering how he should explain to his comrades how he had managed to get that wet. 

Maybe it would be wiser to stay in this secluded building for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was always wondering about that one lonely Darkwraith in the Farron Swamps in Dark Souls 3 so here is a dumb story about it. I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Do you want to have an Omorashi scenario with a certain Soulsborne character? You can feel free to send me a request.


	4. A desperate Abyss Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from the Omorashi board about a desperate Abyss Watcher. 
> 
> In this one, an Abyss Watcher Girl forgets about some basic functions of her body... because being Undead is different. Luckily a comrade is with her to help her out, but she just is too oblivious and stubborn at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, that took me some time. I apologize for the wait. I had the story in my head for ages but actually writing it felt hard. I got very invested in my non Omo writing and I always have these phases where Omo isn't as interesting to me and I think I went through one the last few weeks. 
> 
> Along with me preparing Omovember it took me some while. I think this is decent enough, please tell me how you liked it. 
> 
> There are quite a few headcanons about Undead in there, so please ask if you need some clarification.

It was common for the Undead Legion to go out on missions in teams and today, Beatrice was waiting in line to get assigned on her mission for the day, her eyes always wandering over to look at Neil, one of the male members she had to admit she was crushing heavily on. 

Once Neil got his mission for the day and didn't went to find a partner right away, but instead stood at the side, she could only assume that his partner was still in the line. “Please let it be me, please let it be me.”, she chanted to herself in her head, getting a few weirded out looks when she realized she had actually muttered that phrase under her breath. 

Finally it was her turn and she stood in front of the desk, waiting for today's clerk to assign her mission. “Beatrice was the name? You are assigned to take care of rogue activity. We lost another one to the corruption of the abyss.”, he said. 

“Again?”, Beatrice sighed. That had been a prominent problem lately. More and more of her comrades couldn't fight off the creeping corruption of the abyss anymore and would turn against the legion. The only solution was to catch them and dump them into a room in the swamp where they fought each other over and over again, because they were unable to die. At least that took the threat out for the rest of the land. 

“Sadly yes. You are assigned to go search the renegade out together with Neil.” 

“Really?!” All concern about the rogue Abyss Watcher was gone from Beatrice's mind once she heard that she would carry out the mission with her crush. “I won't disappoint you.”, she said and gave the clerk a Legion Etiquette salute before walking over to Neil. 

“Hey, Beatrice, I have been waiting for you.”, Neil said. “The renegade has been seen pretty deep into the swamp so we need to prepare ourselves. How many moss clumps do you have?” 

Beatrice scrunched up her face, not seen under the leather that covered it. She hated the taste of the moss clumps, but they were sorely needed to cross the poison swamp without starting over at the bonfire in the Farron Keep. 

“I should have quite a few.”, she said. “But I need to get them first.” 

“Same. Let's get them together.”, Neil said and Beatrice felt herself blush as he walked her to the woman's quarters before excusing himself to the men's quarters. Beatrice walked to her bed and opened the chest with her personal belongings, taking the moss clumps out. She also took a canteen out of it and went to fill it with clear water suitable for drinking. Even as Undeads drinking the swamp water would be deadly and so the keep collected rain water to use as drinking water. Luckily Undead didn't need much to eat or drink anymore. Beatrice intended to mainly use it to wash the bad taste of the moss clumps out of her mouth. Since she was undead she could barely taste anything, but the moss clumps were an exception. She needed the water to get it out. 

After she thought about it for a second Beatrice went back to her room and got a second, although smaller canteen, that she filled with water too. If the renegade was as deep in the swamp as Neil had said they would need quite a few moss clumps. 

Once she had checked if her sword and dagger were sharp enough she met up with Neil. She had the assumption that he glanced at the canteen sticking out of her bag, but didn't comment on it. It was known that she hated the taste of moss clumps. Especially Neil should know it because the two of them often had gone on missions together when they were able to pick a partner of their choice. Beatrice was almost sure that he liked her back, almost. 

“Are you ready?”, Neil asked, his own Farron Greatsword, shouldered. 

“Yes.”, Beatrice nodded. “Lead the way, you got a map, right?” 

“Correct.”, Neil brought said map out of his bag and showed it to Beatrice. “Our target has been seen around here.” He pointed at a spot that was pretty much the other end of the swamp. 

“Ugh.”, Beatrice groaned. “This will be a long walk.” 

“I know and this is why we need to keep the moss clumps ready.”, Neil sighed. “This has been all easier before the swamp turned into a poisonous death trap...” 

The both of them walked out of the keep and on the way talked about the good old times when the Farron Keep hadn't been surrounded by a poisonous swamp in which only slugs could survive but actual clear water, well, as clear as swamp water could get, with loads of live into it. Now the inhabitants were Grus, slugs and Darkwraiths though the latter were normally dispatched by the legion the moment they showed up. 

Soon the dry and stony ground of the keep got replaced by the mucky water of the swamp and Beatrice could already feel how the poison crept up into her body simply by walking in it. Even with their noses and mouths covered the swamp gas would get into their systems at an alarming rate and so it wasn't surprising for her that once they got a short breather from the swamp both of them had to ingest a moss clump. 

“These things taste so awful.”, Beatrice groaned and rinsed the bad taste with a large gulp of her canteen. Maybe it had been a bit too large, the canteen was significantly less filled once they moved again. Neil just chuckled at her. “I know you don't like the taste but maybe don't drink too much.”, he said. At this time Beatrice was still blissfully unaware about what he had tried to warn her about. 

The duo continued their trek through the swamp, sometimes having to stop to fight off some slugs which weren't a problem or getting locked in a fight with the local Grus which were more of a problem. They weren't corrupted by the abyss, they seemed to be one of the few beings who were immune, but they were awful territorial and would attack anyone coming to close to their rudimentary camps. 

Every time Beatrice felt the poison enter her body she chewed another one of the moss clumps and rinsed the taste away with her canteen, seeing Neil looking at her every time, asking herself if she did something wrong. Eventually, her first canteen was empty and she resorted to drink from her smaller canteen. 

After the second canteen was halfway empty, Beatrice looked at Neil and asked: “How much longer until we are there? I am running out of water and I forgot that we have to go back too.” She shuddered. “I would prefer to not have this awful aftertaste in my mouth for another hour.” 

“We should be there soon.”, Neil said, studying the map, comparing it with landmarks around them. “I am more concerned if you are feeling fine? You drank quite a bit of water.” 

“Of course, I am all right, it was just water.”, Beatrice said, satisfied that they didn't had to walk long anymore, deciding to better save the water in her canteen for the way back. She just had to be careful to not let the poison go to her. Though, even when it managed to get her down, there was always Estus to use. The swamp poison did hurt but it wasn't the worst. The biggest problem was that it was almost impossible to get rid of it, because it would build up right away, even after healing with Estus, that's why they preferred the moss clumps. 

“Hmm... around thirty minutes more until we are at the edge and our renegade hopefully still is there.”, Neil said, looking at Beatrice another time. “And you are sure you don't need a break?” 

“No, I am fine.”, Beatrice shook her head. “Let's keep moving and get this mission over with. I am so glad when we are out of the swamp.” 

“Alright then...”, Neil said, making Beatrice confused just why he consisted so much that she should take a break. It became apparent to her after a few more minutes of walking. 

For Undead it was usual that most bodily functions would just... shut down, but sometimes they were evoked back by certain actions. Like eating or drinking while in human form. And the past hour her body had spend filtering all the water she had drunk from her system and put it into her bladder. 

Beatrice started to squirm around. Neil obviously wanted to give her a break to relief herself, but she hadn't taken on the hint. Of course, she could just ask him to wait for a little while, he was always so nice and considerate with her, but... she felt downright dumb not having noticed and that made her embarrassed. She didn't want to admit how oblivious she had been to her own need. No, she would just hold it. She could go later, when they were back, at an actual privy that they still possessed, even though most of them didn't need it anymore, the occasional indulging in food or alcohol still occurred and then it became a necessity. 

It took the duo roughly another twenty minutes until they were at their location, during this whole twenty minutes Beatrice had to admit to herself that holding the contents of her bladder until they were done with the mission would be very very difficult. She had forgotten just how easy water rushed through her body, not really needing it anymore, so it felt more comfortable filtering it out as quickly as possible. She stood there with shivering, crossed legs, almost wishing that Neil would ask her if she needed a break again. However, he wasn't saying anything. Either he hadn't noticed her predicament or her denying that she needed a break he had taken as cue to shut up. 

Of course she could ask him, but she didn't want to. They were at the area of their mission and should concentrate on it now. If it got too bad, she could go after they captured the rogue Abyss Watcher, because she doubted she would be able to put more water into herself on the way back without loosing it. 

“Let's look around for the renegade.”, Neil said. 

“Mhm, yeah, let's start.”, Beatrice agreed and stayed close to Neil, trying to hide just how desperate she felt from him, though she couldn't help a twitch or squirm now and then. The liquid inside of her wanted to get out and she felt a pressing need to give in and let loose, instead she forced her body to hold a dangerously full bladder. She could only hope they would find the renegade soon. 

Of course they didn't, just her luck. It felt like thirty minutes had passed of them walking in circles and all they found were a few more slugs, but not the rogue former comrade they were searching. Of course it could have been that they moved on, but it could also be that they still were there. Beatrice clearly could feel the abyss in the air, that was a good sign that they were still around. They had to make absolutely sure they hadn't overlooked them. 

The problem was, that she barely could mask anymore just how full her bladder was, fidgeting every time they stood and scanned the area and sometimes even sneaked a hand between her crotch to help her hold it. 

Neil seemed to be unaware of all this, until he sighed and then said: “Beatrice, if you have to go this badly, just go. I won't watch.” 

“Huh? I... I don't know what you are talking about.”, Beatrice said, barely believing her own words. Neil gave her the chance to finally take care of her bladder and she was still to proud to admit? What was wrong with her? Just because she didn't want her crush to know she had basic functions maybe? Even though they only showed under special circumstances? 

“You must have been squirming for over an hour now.”, Neil said. “And honestly, after you drank all this water, I am not surprised, that would make anyone desperate. I just haven't said anything after you denied you needed to go because I thought you would be uncomfortable doing it with me around.” 

“What?! No!”, Beatrice said. “No, that wasn't it... I just... I was dumb... and too proud to admit.”, she finally confessed. “I wouldn't mind if you watched...”, she added in a whisper and gasped as she leaked. 

“Beatrice, go finally. I will keep watch.”, Neil said, pointing to some shrubbery where she could hide behind. 

“A...alright, I'll be back soon.”, Beatrice said and hurried to the shrubbery, taking a last look at Neil who had her back to her and was just in the process of unbuckling to pull her pants down when she saw a movement from the corner of her eyes and froze, turning her head, to see that it was the rogue Abyss Watcher they had searched for the last thirty minutes. 

“There they are!”, she yelled and stood up, completely forgetting what she had intended to do and how full her bladder was. This renegade had made her creep around the swamp for far too long and she was pissed at them. 

“Beatrice, wait, what are you doing?!”, Neil said as he turned around at her yelling and his eyes widened when he saw the renegade, grabbing his sword to join Beatrice in the fight. 

Fights between Abyss Watchers were always a sight to behold because of their unique fighting style, but two against one were bound to have an advantage and so both Beatrice and Neil's blades swirled elegantly in unison and parried the blows of the renegade, which struck with a newfound force but ultimately had to bow against the unison of the still sane Abyss Watchers before them. Neil got some rope out to tie them up and splashed some Estus into them before they could dissolve while Beatrice stood there panting. Realizing that something warm spread between her legs, asking herself if she got hurt until the acidic smell of urine hit her and she could see Neil staring at her. 

“Wait, Beatrice, haven't you gone?!”, he shouted and Beatrice put her hands between her legs, trying to stop the warm spread but failed, it was already coming out full force. 

“Oh shit, oh crap.”, she yelled. “I forgot, I completely forgot once I saw our target.” She turned around and hurried to the shrubbery, leaving a row of little puddles behind, unbuckled her pants, pulled them down and squatted down, but ultimately it had been too late, almost all of the contents in her bladder had gone into her pants and her stream stopped soon after she had squatted down.

“Well, that's awkward...”, Beatrice moaned to herself as she removed her gloves which were wet with piss and stared down at her wet pants and underwear, completely soaked. “And that after Neil was so nice to give me some space... He probably thinks I am gross now...” 

“I am not.”, Neil said next to her, the captured Abyss Watcher next to him. “We are all Undead and have forgotten about how it feels to have to take a leak. I bet to you, there isn't a single one in the Undead Legion who can't tell a similar story.” 

“Huh...”, Beatrice said, head down, voice gloomy. “And you don't say this only to make me feel better.” She pulled her damp pants and underwear back up, which felt uncomfortable to wear. 

“Do you think I would just make up stories to make you feel better? You are smarter than that, Beatrice.”, Neil said. “In fact, I think you are cute. ...Especially, when you are so embarrassed.” 

Beatrice furiously blushed at this comment. He had called her cute! That meant he liked her, though why had he confess to her during such an awkward moment? 

“Oh, Neil...”, she said and then got playfully upset, “I am so glad you said this, but did you have to say it while I embarrassed myself in such an awkward way? How do you think about making up to it?” 

“I could offer to give you my pants.”, Neil said. “Though they probably wouldn't fit you. Do you still want them?” 

“No.”, Beatrice shook her head, though dry pants would have been nice, her underwear would still have been soaked. “Instead, on the way back, I want you to tell me your story how you managed to wet yourself.” 

Neil chuckled as he shouldered the renegade: “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:
> 
> 1) I am NOT open up for requests anymore. I have gotten far more than I anticipated and want to finish them first and after them I would like to write some of my own ideas which haven't made it into the Ovomember prompts. 
> 
> 2) The last chapter for this story is a request for the Fallen Knight, but I am still drawing a blank on his story. If anyone has ideas for me how to tackle this story, they would be very very appreciated. I would like to write a story about the canon pissed pants in Dark Souls 3, but I just can't find a solid scene to base the story on. That is normally all I need, but in this case, the scene just won't come into my head.


	5. A desperate unknown knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea just how the Fallen Knight in the Road of Sacrifices managed to piss his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is interpretation of canon lore, so the story is a bit more on the angsty side, especially because the main character canonically died. So please beware and proceed at your own risk.

“Alright, get your stuff together, we are moving again.” 

Harold sighed as he heard the order to move out. Their little order of knights had been out on the mission and they had taken a short break in which Harold had contemplate if he should go and find a place to relieve himself, but ultimately hadn't gone because he found it awkward having to take a leak in front of everyone. Now he wished he had taken the opportunity, because now he would have to wait for the next time they would make a break. Or should he maybe go quickly, now that nobody could see him anymore and then join the group? They shouldn't get far in a few minutes. 

“Harold, what is keeping you here?” The voice belonged to Oswin, one of Harold's comrades. As Harold looked up, he saw that the group already had been moved out of the fortress they had taken a break in and he hadn't even got up. 

“Oh, nothing.”, Harold said and got up, ready to walk alongside his comrade. “I just had a lot of water today...”, he added, not speaking out the rest of his thoughts. It was obvious anyway. 

“It's too late to take a piss now. You will have to wait for the next break.”, Oswin said, shouldering his sword. “You get used to it.” 

Harold actually was still pretty new to this whole being a knight stuff, having been taken into the order only a few months ago and mostly having been send on quick missions. This mission was the first one that was farther away and where they would stay longer. He certainly needed to learn how to take care of his body and keep up with the group, but hearing from Oswin, who had been a knight much longer than him, that it had happened to him too, was a bit of comfort. 

“So, uh, what happens when you never get the opportunity?”, Harold asked, doubting that the commander would just stop the whole group to let him take a piss. He really regretted that he hadn't just gone back at the fortress. He maybe had to go only a little bit back then, but then he had to drink so much water and while he wasn't feeling it at first, it had gotten worse over the course of the break. In hindsight, he should have just gone back then, but he had to admit himself, that he had been really uncomfortable with the thought, that all his comrades would have seen him pissing against a wall or a tree. It was another thing he had to get used to. 

“You either stay behind and find a place to piss and getting yourself in danger and leaving the group hanging.”, Oswin said. “Or you just let loose in your pants. Of course nobody wants to soil themselves, but it happens more often than you think.” 

“I have the feeling I don't want to use either option.”, Harold sighed. 

“You should have just gone during break. Everybody does. There is no use in feeling shame about it. Like I said, you get used to it. You will find the places where you feel safe. Or you just go in a group.”, Oswin said. 

Harold felt his face flush a bit under his helmet: “I don't have the feeling I want to join a group piss.” 

“What's the problem? Because you come from some noble background and were used to have your privacy? You can say farewell to it. The sooner you get used to it, the better. It's far more comfortable than having to carry a full bladder around while fighting.” 

“Could we please stop talking about this?”, Harold said, the whole topic made him much too aware just how full his bladder was. The next time he would drink only one canteen of water. Or maybe nothing at all. 

“Alright, then let's talk about the mission.”, Oswin said. “Do you have any questions?”

“I know that this land is called Lothric and that the area we investigate is called the 'Road of Sacrifices' by the locals.”, Harold said. “But I don't know what are we trying to find here.” 

“It's quite simple.”, Oswin said. “Travellers who tried to cross this area have been reported as missing frequently. We have been send here to investigate and dispose of any threats against travellers.” 

“I see...”, Harold said. “However, I feel like we have walked for hours already. When are we actually starting to investigate?” 

Right as he had said that, the commander raised his hand and said: “Alright, everybody. This is the area where most of the travellers apparently have gone missing. Go investigate in groups of two or three and report back should you find something. Don't try to fight anything on your own if you can avert it.” 

“Right now apparently.”, Oswin said and laid a hand on Harold's shoulder. “Let me help you to show what are we looking for.” 

“Alright.”, Harold said, hoping that the investigation would be over soon. The pressure on his bladder felt intense and the thought of having to piss in front of his comrades was becoming a rather welcome one. 

“Follow me.”, Oswin said and Harold complied, walking with Oswin until he stopped near some buildings. “We are going to search for anything that could be a threat for any traveller. That could be an animal or a monster. Or even...” Oswin interrupted himself when a wailing and groaning sound emerged from the building. “Or even hollows...”, he said, looking into the building. 

“Hollows... you mean the monsters that cannot be killed...”, Harold said, crossing his legs as he waited. He wasn't afraid, he just needed a piss because he had too much water, that was all. 

“Yes, rather troublesome foes. You kill them only for them to not stay dead. You can incapacitate them for a few hours, but nothing more.” Oswin looked into the building and then retreated. “Though I don't think these ones have been responsible for the missing travellers. Hollows are out for souls. Then there would have been corpses left. Besides, they don't look like they want to leave their nest. We still can report them to the commander, having a nest of hollows is never a good thing.”

“So we have to continue searching?”, Harold asked. 

“Yes. We need to find traces that point to missing travellers, not dead travellers.”, Oswin said and left the building, to search another spot. 

The two man walked for a little while until Harold heard the splashing of water, which made his bladder contract and he cramped his whole body up. Especially when he saw the giant crab that scurried through the water. 

“What about that monster?”, he asked. “It looks large enough to feed on these travellers.” 

Oswin gave the crab a look and then said: “Look closely. The crab never leaves the water. Also, they are more territorial. Instead of feeding on humans, crabs actually prefer another diet. If it would have been the culprit, we would also have to see corpses around and the water is rather clean. Most travellers probably avoid the water once they see that it is inhabited by territorial giant crabs.” 

“Makes sense.”, Harold said. “Shall we still report them? They could be a danger for anyone who accidentally lands into the water.” 

“It may be a good idea to dispatch of this threat, yes.”, Oswin said. “For now, let's search for our real culprit.” 

Harold nodded and followed Oswin who looked at different areas and often would shake his head and move on, clearly unsatisfied with what he found. All the time Harold followed him, he was growing more and more quiet, asking to stop questions and mostly started to concentrate on having to hold his bladder in check, often shifting around when Oswin wasn't looking only to stand straight and stiff as a statue once the gaze of his companion fell on him. After what felt like around half an hour or hour of searching for clues, Oswin sighed and then said: “Harold, we are the only ones here right now, would you just go and piss?” 

“Wait...”, Harold said. “But aren't we still working?” 

“Yes, but you are breaking my concentration with your constant jitters. I actually wonder why you haven't asked for a quick break once we have split up. It was a good opportunity.”, Oswin said. 

“Well, I thought I had to wait for another break.”, Harold said. “Oswin, thanks. I will find a place real quick.” 

“I have to stay near, I am afraid.”, Oswin said. “We don't know what these lands have in stock for us. But be assured that I won't look.” 

“At least.”, Harold grumbled and walked to a nearby wall. He had the feeling that this area was hidden enough so that the other knights, who were all scattered around the area and could have walked in on them, wouldn't see him. Just as he head reached the wall and was about to open his pants, Oswin gasped and then said: “Harold... don't move.” 

“What?”, Harold said, looking at Oswin. “You just told me that I should go take a piss.” 

“I am serious, be quiet.”, Oswin hissed and Harold knew that he was serious once he was drawing his sword. “We have found our culprit I assume...” 

Harold froze and quietly drew his own sword. He needed to have to wait a little longer before he could take a piss apparently. He slowly turned his head and was met with a grotesque sight. The creature wasn't an animal, but it also wasn't human anymore. Even more, it was chained to one of these wooden crosses they saw all over the Road of Sacrifices. And currently it was feasting on the corpse of one of their comrades. 

“O.. Oswin.”, Harold whispered, knees jittery, hoping that the hot and wet feeling in his pants was just sweat. “We should get back and report.” 

Oswin nodded and took a few steps back, gesturing for Harold to follow, what the younger knight did, freezing when he suddenly heard a very loud crack under his foot. He had stepped on a twig. 

In an instant, the creature wasn't interested in its meal anymore. Instead, it was charging at them. 

“Run and tell the commander.”, Oswin cried out as he raised his sword and tried to meet the creatures charge, only to be smashed into the wall. Harold could hear several cracking sounds, still standing there, frozen, unable to move. He couldn't take his eyes from the creatures when it bores its teeth into Oswin's shoulder, unable to move when he heard the screams from his companion. 

Technically he should have intervened and fight, try to save Oswin or at least get help, but Harold still couldn't move. He just stood there, hardly able to believe what he saw, watching how his comrade became a new meal for the monster. 

Only when the creature turned to him, eyes glowing, Harold got out of his stupor. He began to ran and as he ran he noticed that his bladder failed him. He was such a coward. Not only hadn't he done anything to help Oswin, he was quite literally pissing his pants in fear. Hot piss snaking down his legs and pooling in his boots as he tried to save his sorry hide, but to no avail. In his panic, Harold had chosen the path to the water, where the crab was. Going into the water was a clear death sentence, but so would be staying there and on top of that he was still soiling his pants. 

As Harold still contemplated if he maybe could make it through the water, the creature caught up to him, seeming to sniff the wind and once it caught the scent of his urine howled, seemingly getting into a frenzy. Harold actually had thought that he had managed to piss out everything out that his bladder had to offer, but he could feel another spurt leaking out. 

There was no way that he would be able to win a fight against this thing. Harold started to run again, only for the creature to catch up to him without any trouble and scratch his back open, leaving Harold tumble as the blinding pain hit him and he crashed on the ground. 

As the creature made itself ready to strike him down, there was only one thought in Harold: “Whoever will find you, will be the one to know you pissed yourself in fear, you miserable coward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. All requests done! I am spent. I am done. I need a break now. I am a bit burnt out from Omo. Maybe I post a story that I had finished for some time but haven't posted yet, but for now I will focus on some other projects. Also, there will be Omovember in November, so look forward to it ^^ 
> 
> Requests are naturally closed for now and if you liked my Omo stuff, which will return, don't worry, think about checking out some of my non kink stuff too. Thank you very much!


End file.
